Nicholas (The Carnival Master)
The Carnival Master is the main antagonist of Season 3 of Escape the Night. He appears to various members of the town of Everlock and entices them with granting their wishes or dreams; however his "generosity" results in manipulating or twisting what they desire, and often their appearance, to protect his artifacts. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 The Carnival Master is first mentioned when Calliope warns the guests that "he" is coming the guests ignore her warning thinking she is crazy. When Mayor Janet thanks the guests for coming to Everlock, Calliope warns her that the spell won't last forever and that "you-know-who" will come back. She then demands Joey to tell her where he got the Jack in the Box which he tells her he won it she then tells him that it is one of the Carnival Master's wicked Carnival Artifacts. The clowns are then released and capture Colleen Ballinger, Roi Fabito and Joey Graceffa then one of the clowns lead Joey Graceffa into their RV and tells him that the Carnival Master will be released at sunrise and the whole town is going to burn. Joey Graceffa, Colleen Ballinger and Roi Fabito find a note talking about the Carnival Master which tells them the following; Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 The guests find a map with the Society Against Evil logo on it and find on the back of it a long note which tells them a few things about the Carnival Master. Episode 3 - '''Venomous Affections On December 31, 1977 the Carnival Master appears at the start of the episode and offers Cindy help to get revenge on Bahar, Cindy accepts and the Carnival Master turns her into the Snake Woman. '''Episode 4 - The Man with No Name On February 14, 1978 the Carnival Master appears to Benjamin (a disfigured man who is being hunted by others) and offers to help him take vengeance on those who have hurt and isolated him by giving him the Statue of Era and transforming him The Man with No Name. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon On march 7, 1978 the Carnival Master appears to Wilmer Jones (a police officer who had just lost a arm wresting contest) and offers to make him "strong like a Demon" giving him the Demonic Configuration and turning him into The Strong Man Episode 6 - Twin Dolls On July 19, 1978, The Doll Maker goes to the church and asks for the Carnival Masters help. The Doll Maker was about to lose his shop and wanted help to save it. The Carnival master gives him The Night Killer Doll which brings the twin dolls to life who then kill the Doll Maker. Episode 7 - Funhouse On October, 13 1977 the Carnival Master arrives in the town of Everlock and put up a tent meeting Willie (a insurance man who is down on his luck and fighting with his emotionally-abusive wife). The Carnival Master tells him he needs a Funhouse man and transforms him into the multi-faced man with this episodes artifact. This deal was done in front of MortimerCategory:Escape the Night Personality He is shown to be manipulative and cunning, preying on the desires, fears, and insecurities of those living in the town of Everlock. After tempting them with magical solutions to their problems, the magic ends up going purposefully awry, turning the manipulated into guardians of the various corrupted artifacts, often with either physical changes, changes in their mentalities, or in the case of Charles Leung, being turned on by their creations. He is the most Lucifer-esque out of all three of the show's antagonists, as he not only looks like a devil, but also makes deals like one. Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Cast